Long Lost
by twilighter890
Summary: A case that Sam and Jerry takes on is a case with ties to Andy's past, causing her to have to confront the person who ruined her and her father's life. Meanwhile, Sam is wrestling with a question for Andy. Future fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is a new story that should be a multi-chapter fic. I takes place in the future, however if you guys would like I can incoperate flasbacks to how everythinh got to the way it is.**

"So have you asked her yet?" Detective Jerry Barber asked Sam while examining the books at their newest case's house.

They had both been called down to Montreal to take over the case of a women finding her husband dead in her apartment with a gun shot wound to the forehead. The wife of the murdered man seemed to be in a catatonic state on the couch muttering things to herself, staring blankly at the two officers left at the house.

"Asked who what?" Sam looked over his shoulder. Jerry gave him a pointed look and Sam smiled.

"Not yet." He rubbed his head, "I don't know what to say. How do you ask a girl to marry you?"

"You get down on one knee and generally say 'will you marry me?'. Then if all goes well, she'll say yes and you guys get hitched. Then the honeymoon starts and you guys have mind-blowing sex. That's what happened with me and Traci." He shrugged as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

Sam rolled his eyes and shot him a glare. He picked up a pair of reading glasses that were covered in blood and looked back at the women.

"Are these yours, ma'am?" Sam held up the pair of glasses. The women acted as if she didn't hear him. She continued to just stare. "Ma'am?"

"Don't bother, Sammy. The doctor said that she's in a catatonic state. She can't hear you. He said she's only going to come out of it when she wants to." Jerry told him, moving on from the books and turning to the wall with picture covering it.

Sam sighed in frustration, staring at the women. There was something about her that Sam couldn't put his finger on. He shook his head and walked into the bedroom, trying to find something that could lead them to the killer of the man.

After finding nothing, he sat on the edge of the couple's bed and put his hand in his heads, suddenly feeling tired. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. He glanced at the diamond ring and sighed. He really needed to ask her soon. He hadn't been sleeping due to the knowledge of the ring hidden in his sock drawer and carrying it around waiting for the right moment was keeping him from being able to just relax.

He knew Andy was starting to notice too. He knew that he woke her up at night when he got up to make sure the ring was still there. He was lucky to think of an excuse quickly, that satisfied her half asleep curiosity. He really needed to ask her soon.

Meanwhile, Jerry was inspecting the pictures that were hanging on the wall. Mostly they were just snapshots of the happy couple. A wedding photo, a picture of what looked like a trip to the beach, a few of random pictures from random moments in their life.

The last picture, however caught Jerry's eye. The picture looked completely out of place on that wall. It was a picture of a young girl, about eight, who was smiling at the camera while blowing out a candle. The little girl had long, messy brown hair and big brown eyes and had a small freckle above her lips, right beside her nose. But it was mainly the eyes that gave away the identity of the little girl.

"Oh my god." Jerry muttered to himself. He snapped his head to the women sitting there, immediately noticing the resemblance. He needed to know he wasn't going crazy. "Sammy, get in here."

"What?" He grumbled annoyed. He then took in Jerry's confused expression. He looked at what Jerry was staring at. He looked closer and looked at Jerry. He pulled out his wallet and took out a picture of him and Andy. He looked closely at both of the images before taking the hanging picture off the wall.

"No way." He mumbled. "It's Andy."

"Be careful with that!" Both Jerry and Sam turned around to see the previously out of it, women shoot up off her seat and yank the picture out of Sam's hand. She brushed the spotless picture off and hung it back on the wall. "It's the only one I have."

She turned back around and looked at the two men. Her eye's, Andy's eyes, glared at them. Then she caught sight of the other picture in Sam's hand. Her eye's widened as she tried to snatch that too out of his hand. He quickly put it away and her eye's filled with tears.

Jerry quietly said to Sam. "I think we found your girlfriend's long lost mother."

* * *

I** hope you guys like the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Thamk you guys, for all of the reviews and putting me on favorites or story alerts! Ireally am glad you all like the story.**

**Now, no more of that boring Author's note. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

"What's your name?" Sam asked the women hardly.

She glared at him. "Watch your tone, young man."

"What is your name?" His tone turned harsh.

"Aiden Montgomery." She answered, "How do you know my Andrea? Who are you?"

Sam and, the now identified woman were staring each other down. Sam broke the staring match and glanced back up at the picture. He then turned back to Barber, "Andy's day off is today. We can bring her back to the station."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, man? I mean, Andy is probably at the station anyway. Traci's on desk duty, which means that she's called Andy to keep her company. Besides once we take her in, we have to get her history and involve other cops. We should leave her here and let the Montreal Police handle it."

Sam sighed. Aiden immediately straightened up. "You know where Andrea is? She's a cop?" Aiden chuckled, "I guess her and her father are more alike then I realized."

They both ignored the woman. Jerry gestured Sam over to the opposite side of the room. Aiden protested briefly before becoming upset when she saw a photo of her and her husband.

"Well? What do you want to do? We can take Andy's deadbeat mother in to potentially face her daughter or we can leave this to others and forget this happened." If it was any other case, Jerry would never even consider letting someone else have it, but Andy his best friend's girl and he knew how badly this could end.

Sam weighed the options before shaking his head. "We already took over the case. We can't back out. I'll give her a call as a warning. She's not going to be happy."

"Whatever Sammy, in the end you're the one who's going to have to face her." Jerry shook his head. Andy upset was not a pleasant sight. He remembered when her and Callaghan broke up. Not even Sam came out unscratched.

"Yeah, yeah." He could feel a migraine coming on. He turned back to the women before walking back over to her. "Alright Ms. Montgomery, we are going to take you to our station in Toronto."

"Is Andy there? I haven't seen her in years. Since I… left. She'll be happy to see me. She will, won't she?" She asked hopefully. Sam regarded her carefully.

"Listen, I don't know you. Andy doesn't know you. We _are _taking you back to the station, but the chances that you are going to be well received are very slim."

She frowned. "But I'm her mother."

Sam shook his head. He nodded to Jerry and they both made there way to the door. Aiden followed.

Once they were all settled in on the road with Sam driving, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Talking on the phone while driving is against the law. Your cops shouldn't you know that?" Aiden's voice piped up from the back seat.

Sam shot her a glare. And deliberately flipped his phone on. He hit his speed dial and slowly put the phone up to his ear.

After a few rings he heard, "Andy McNally." He smiled.

"Hey, McNally."

"I was wondering when you would call." He could feel her smiling on the other end. "Has Jerry started to drive you crazy already?"

Sam glanced at Jerry, who having heard the comment, rolled his eyes. He glanced in his mirror and noticed Andy's mom leaning forward and straining her ears to listen to the conversation.

"When is he not driving me crazy?" He could here her chuckle on the other line. "Are you at the barn?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked nonchalantly. He could here her mumble something to Traci, before her voice became prominent again, "How's the case over there? Do you or Montreal have the case?"

He was quiet for a moment. He chose his words carefully, "We do, but there is a… a complication that I want you to know before I get back to Toronto."

"Complication?" She repeated. He could here Traci on the other end asking what that means. "Sam? Is everything okay over there? What do you mean by complication?"

"Calm down everything is fine. Just… the victim's wife is coming with us back to the barn."

"Okay. Do you want me to set up a room for her?" He could tell she was starting to get a little antsy.

Sam sighed. "Andy, the victim's wife is named Aiden Montgomery."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Aiden Montgomery, formally Aiden McNally." He finally ground out.

There was no response from the other line. All he heard was silence and then Traci's voice asking Andy if she was okay.

"Are you sure?" Andy finally asked gritting her teeth.

"Yeah. Listen you can go home if you want. I'll be home for dinner and you don't have to be near her." He told her in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"How long before you get here?" She ignored his previous statement.

"You got about an hour before we get there."

"I'll see you then." She said in a way to controlled manner for someone who just found out there mother is back after over a decade.

"Hey." He called before she hung up, "I love you. It's going to be alright."

"I love you too." She sighed, "I'll see you soon. Then we can talk."

* * *

**Okay people if it feels like Andy isn't angry enough this chapter, just wait until next chapter. It'll focus on her and how she really is taking the news.**


End file.
